More Than Partners
by Two Phantoms
Summary: Some of you have asked, so here it is, the "missing scene" to "How to End the Nightmares." Here's what happened during the lunch with Joe.


Lee awoke feeling a weight on his chest

Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. We have borrowed the characters without the permission of WB & Shoot the Moon. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY, and we do not wish to use this story to profit off of the borrowed characters. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned authors. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let us know.

Summary: Amanda tells Joe about her marriage to Lee. The "missing scene" to our story "How to End the Nightmares."

Author's Notes: A big thank you to Amanda in WI and Dix for taking the time and jumping in to Beta read for us. 

Timeframe: Post Fourth Season - after the series has ended. Takes place around Thanksgiving the year they were married. Their marriage is still a secret.

Rating: PG-13

__

More Than Partners

By Amy Firestine & Diane Minter

****

The sound of loud laughter from the group of men sitting behind him filled the man's ears, as he tapped his fingers against the grain of the table. Glancing down at his watch, for the tenth time in five minutes, he could feel his jaw tightening. He repeatedly scanned the room for the brunette he was waiting for, and was just about to call this lunch meeting a bust, when his ears picked up a woman's silvery laugh coming from the direction of the front door. His spirits were lifted as he listened to the joyous sound coming closer to his table in the back of the room, only to be disappointed when a redhead came into sight. Sighing at his lack of patience for the woman he had known for so many years, he grabbed the almost empty glass of iced-tea and finished it off.

As he placed the empty glass back down on the table, he couldn't help but smile at his thoughts. 'His Amanda really could make a glass of tea. Not that what he had just consumed wasn't good, but she really could do it right.' He remembered watching her, on many a hot day, in her cut-off shorts and clingy Georgetown t-shirt, making the sweet beverage for her parched family. A shiver went down his spine as the memories flooded his mind. He could watch her easily from the kitchen window while she tenderly cared for her flower garden. 'You really screwed up by leaving her. Then again, maybe it was for the best.' Closing his eyes, he shook his head and looked back at his empty glass. 'Get it together man. You're a happy man now. You have exactly what you want in the woman you're with. You can't turn back the clock, nor do you really want to.' 

Agitated that she hadn't arrived, and that his thoughts were straying in places that they shouldn't be going, he stood and headed to the bar. "I need something a little stronger. Give me a Heineken." 

The bartender wrinkled his eyebrows at the request, but had learned from years of experience, not to ask too many questions. "Here ya go."

Leaving the chilled glass the bartender had offered untouched, he picked up the bottle and took a long swallow. Even the taste of the beer in his hand brought back memories. He let his thoughts stray back to those times he would meet her at Dooley's for "secret" rendezvous. They knew they weren't fooling anyone, but at least there they had a chance to dance and just be themselves, without the worries of the outside world. Sighing, he came back to reality as he realized those days were long gone and would never be returning.

Ned, the bartender, smiled at the look of confusion written across the younger man's face. "Your friend running late?"

Snorting in agreement, he took another swig and faced Ned. "Yeah, she's late again. One of these days I'll get smart and tell her to meet me an hour earlier than I really mean." 

Ned picked up one of the washed glasses from the drain, and began to dry it with the dishtowel he had been twisting in his hands. "That's what I have to do with my wife sometimes." 

Shrugging his shoulders, he finished his beer and placed the empty bottle back on the counter. "Give me one more. I'll take it back to the table."

Ned obliged and watched as the young man headed back to the table. "He's got it bad for this one." 

Stopping by the jukebox, he looked over the songs that were offered. Some brought back fond memories, some didn't. He laughed at how simple things used to be for them, and now, how difficult it was for them to spend a simple meal together. They had been planning this lunch for the last month, but due to both of their hectic jobs, they had postponed it at least three times already.

He knew that she had added responsibilities with her new position at the Agency, and that, at the drop of a hat, she would have to go off by herself on missions of national importance. However, that still didn't excuse the little contact they had had over the last year. He suddenly realized that he resented her job, because it didn't allow her to spend as much time with him as she once did. For some reason, he felt a little neglected. Feeling the effects of the alcohol this early in the day, he slid the partially empty bottle to the side and looked down at his watch again. It was time to eat something substantial, or he would pay for his indulgence later in the afternoon with a pounding headache. 

Looking at the basket of bread that had been refilled while he had gone to the bar, he decided it was time to order. He was just about to signal for the waiter to come by, so he could order his food, when he caught sight of Amanda walking towards his table. Shaking his head at the ability her bright smile had of wiping away his anger towards her, he started to stand, only to be stopped by her gentle hand on his shoulder, and her soft lips on his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, things just got a little wild at the house this morning. Taking the empty seat across from him, she explained, "I had to rush Phillip to his game…he seems to be oversleeping more and more these days, and then Jamie had asked to be dropped off at the library. I would have asked Mother to drop off Jamie, but she had some flight test to take today, and I haven't seen her since I breezed in at eight this morning. Then, to top it all off, I got stuck in a major traffic jam on Route 66. I should talk to Mr. Melrose about declaring that highway a national disaster area."

Joe's amused smile at her rambling turned into a wide grin as she continued. In all the years he had known Amanda, it never ceased to amaze him how much she could get out in one breath. 

Amanda saw the grin on his face, and smiled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that. You know me, when I get nervous, or I'm in a rush, I ramble." Looking down at the menu, she then looked at her watch. "Gosh, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I really am sorry, Joe. Have you ordered yet?"

Joe shook his head. "Don't worry, Amanda. The waiter was kind enough to bring me a basket of bread while I waited." He flashed her another grin, as he pointed to the basket. Taking her left hand in his, he continued, "I'm actually glad to hear that it was the boys that kept you this time, rather than Agency work." His tone was light, but held a bit of exasperation.

"Joe, now you know I love my job, and you promised me you wouldn't get on my case about that anymore. I haven't gotten on your case for constantly breaking dates with the boys because of some work related emergency, have I?" Amanda scolded.

"No, and I'm sorry. I guess sitting here waiting alone for the last forty-five minutes, I kind of got a little worried." He let out a little sigh, and started rubbing her fingers. "Wait a minute, what do you mean you breezed in at eight this morning?" He stopped short as his fingers felt something cold, and out of place on her hand. Raising it up, his jaw dropped as he caught sight of the wedding band and engagement ring that adorned his ex-wife's ring finger. "Amanda?" he asked, his voice sounding shocked and confused.  


Amanda pulled her hand from his, and put it to her mouth. "Oh Gosh! I must have forgotten to take them off," she mumbled more to herself than to Joe. "Oh, Joe. This isn't how I wanted to tell you," her voice now holding a hint of regret, "or how I wanted you to find out." She looked into his stunned face, and reached out to touch his hand.

Joe pulled it out from hers. "When did you…I mean, why didn't you tell me?"

Amanda immediately moved her hand to her necklace and started nervously playing with it. "I almost told you that day at lunch when you were telling me about Carrie, but you seemed so excited, and I didn't want to overshadow your joy with my own. Plus, I guess I didn't expect you to find someone again so soon. I mean I had known Lee for three years, and you had only met Carrie after the whole E.A.O. fiasco. I guess I was a little hurt that I could be replaced so quickly." 

Rubbing his fingertips against his temples, Joe thought back to that lunch. He had known that Amanda was excited about something that day too, but all she had mentioned was Phillip and something school related. He could tell that she had planned on telling him something else, but he had decided not to press the issue. He remembered that he had briefly wondered why Amanda had taken the news about Carrie so well, but had been too relieved that the lunch hadn't gone sour after his announcement to worry about that detail for more than a second. Now, half a year later, he knew exactly why that lunch had gone so well. 

"So, I guess Lee Stetson is the lucky man?" Joe asked the obvious. Amanda nodded in response. "I don't know what to say, Amanda. I really don't. I don't know if I should be more upset that you never bothered to tell me, or that by marrying Lee, it means that you definitely have no plans of giving up this dangerous line of work you managed to get yourself involved in."

Amanda was still trying to get her thoughts in order. She hadn't planned on exposing her "secret" marriage to Joe like this, however, she would have preferred that he ask about that the actual reasons behind the secrecy, not bring up his worries over her job. Collecting herself, she looked directly at her ex. "Joe," she admonished, "don't start this again. I may not have gotten involved with the Agency by choice, but I'm very proud of the fact that I'm helping to make the world a better place for our sons."

Just then the waiter approached. "Are you two ready to place your…" he stopped as he realized he had interrupted a serious conversation. 

"Could you give us a few more minutes?" Amanda replied as nicely as she could. She was trying her best not to take her anger out on the waiter.

The young man nodded, and replied, as he turned to leave, "Just call me over when you're ready to order."

Once he was out of earshot, Amanda continued before Joe could jump in. "Joe, I told you after Lee and I ran off last year, that with Lee's help, we would do our best to keep the boys safe. That's why he and I decided upon a secret marriage. It took us three years to admit our true feelings for each other, and when he asked me to marry him, I knew it was what I wanted. We wanted to be partners in every sense of the word."

"Amanda, I've known for a while that you and Lee were more than just partners, but I don't think I realized you were that serious. I guess I just thought that you would stay…" Joe blinked, trying to get over the shock of Amanda being remarried. 

Amanda's back stiffened at what his comment had suggested. "Stay what, Joe? Single? Alone? Raise your children while you move on with your life? For goodness sake, Joe. You remarried and seem happy. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Throwing up his hands, Joe began to wish that he had thought about what he was going to say before actually speaking. He knew better than to say something like that to Amanda, but damn, she had a way of ruffling his feathers like no other woman on earth. "I didn't mean that you would stay single forever. I guess I just thought that…." Looking at her with a sheepish smile, he continued, "I guess I'll always think of you as my Amanda."

Amanda smiled at his honest admission. "Joe, we haven't belonged to each other in a long time. I'm not sure that we ever really did."

Joe slowly nodded, realizing that the college girl he married had become a woman while he was away saving the poverty-stricken parts of the world. "We did have some good times, though."

Amanda took his hand into hers as he reached out to touch her cheek. "That we did, Joe. We have two beautiful children to show just how much we loved each other."

Squeezing her hand, he smiled into her warm brown eyes. "I'm guessing, that when you say it's a secret, that the boys don't know."

Amanda shook her head. "Right now, you're the only who knows, that is, except for an old friend of Lee's. I haven't even told Mother. That's been harder than keeping my real job a secret from her." Sighing, she continued, "When we first got engaged, Lee and I had every intention of going about this the normal way, but let's face it," she paused and picked up her water glass, "our jobs make my life anything but normal."  
  
"Amanda, does the Agency know that you're married?" When she shook her head "no", Joe began to really wonder. "If you're so in love, how come all the secrecy? I mean what made you guys decide to make your marriage was 'need to know' only?" He was still hurt about not being told sooner, but knowing how hard this secret marriage must be on Amanda, he decided to find out more about it, rather than start an argument.

"Something happened during one of our cases." Amanda paused for a moment as she thought back to Khai and his family. Thinking about how much Khai had had to sacrifice, and why Lee and her were doing this, gave her the strength to continue her explanation. "It made us realize that our first priority was to keep the family safe, no matter what the cost. We decided that it would be better for the boys if we didn't tell anyone. The problem was that Lee and I didn't want to wait, so we decided to get married anyway." Amanda took a drink of water. For some reason, her mouth was dry. At least Joe wasn't starting a fight over this. She was beginning to feel glad that he was finding out. After all, she had told Lee that one day she would tell Joe, however, she hadn't expected to just spring it on him like this.

Reaching over, Joe took Amanda's hand in his again. "This secrecy can't be easy on you two. I mean how can you guys be a 'married' couple, if you can't even live like one?"

"I've been asking myself that for the last six months." Amanda sighed again. "In an odd way," she smiled as she saw a father pat his young son on the back, "although our time together isn't what we'd like it to be, Lee's been over to the house a lot more, and it's giving the boys time to really get to know him."

"Amanda, Lee doesn't…I mean, seeing how you guys are married, but the boys don't know…" Joe let go of her hand and scratched behind his neck. "I don't want this to come out wrong, but he doesn't stay at the house, does he?"

"Leave it to you to think of my virtue where the boys are concerned." She laughed lightly, trying to keep the conversation on a calm note. "No," she shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I won't lie to you, but when everyone is gone for the weekend, but me, yes, he does. We sort of 'play' house. But when the boys are home, he goes home, alone, and I go to bed, alone." She moved her right hand over to her left and began to nervously play with her necklace again. "I'm getting a little uncomfortable with this topic, so let's just say that Lee and I make the best of the situation. It's not easy, but we love each other and are doing everything we can to make our marriage, as it is, work."

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I just wanted to make sure that…" Joe bit his lip. He didn't want to continue that train of thought. 

Amanda put up her hand. "Don't say it, Joe. It's hard enough being separated from my husband on a nightly basis, but the reason we're doing it is to keep the boys safe. So don't even try and get all high and mighty on me and tell me that you don't want your sons exposed to a mother who would let her 'boyfriend' stay all night when they don't know he isn't just her 'boyfriend.'" Her tone was firm, but not angry. "We want to keep this marriage secret for as long as we can. It's hard enough saying goodnight on the doorstep, or leaving Lee's apartment in the middle of the night so that I can be home before the boys get up." She looked down at her empty bread plate. She was suddenly getting hungry, despite the conversation.

Joe saw the sadness cross her face. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard this has been on you. I said it when I first came back that you've changed. You really have, Amanda. You're a much stronger, independent woman than the one I divorced. If anyone can make the best of this situation, it's you, but…how long do you think you can make this marriage work if you have to keep hiding it from everyone?"

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know, Joe." She reached over and took his hand again. "I really don't. A part of me knows that my association with Lee and the Agency is enough to put the boys in danger, and maybe one day, we'll realize that it doesn't matter if the world knows we're married. Right now, it's what we've decided to do." She paused and looked into Joe's eyes. She no longer saw the hurt she had seen before; instead she saw compassion. "The other reason is that we have no idea what the Agency would to do us, as a team, if they knew we were married. They might break us up, and I know neither one of us is ready for that reality." 

Letting go of Joe's hand, she reached for one of the menus. "I know we'll tell them eventually, but for now, the Agency sees us as very close partners, and both the boys and Mother know Lee as my boyfriend. We want to keep it that way for the time being. Besides, this gives the boys a chance really get to know Lee on a more comfortable level. If they were to find out that he's really their stepfather, it could make matters a little more stressful." Looking at Joe, she sighed, "I know we didn't do things the traditional way, but we made the decision, and we can't change it now, nor do we want to." Opening the menu, she decided to move on to a different topic. "What do you say we order something?"

Joe nodded, and waved for the waiter. "I guess I am a bit hungry."

The waiter came over and took their orders. Once he had left, Amanda looked back over at Joe. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about? You were the one who wanted to do this lunch. What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Joe sighed. "Well, maybe now that I know about Lee's real place in the family, this won't seem like such a 'bad' thing." 

Amanda had a feeling that Joe was getting ready to let the boys down again. "What is it, Joe? It might be easier if you just come out and say it."

He nodded. "Well, this is the first Thanksgiving with Carrie and I being married. She really wants to go to Williamsburg to be with her parents. I was going to ask you if you would mind if I spent it with her and her family, rather than us spending it with you and the boys. Knowing that Lee is really the boy's stepfather makes it seem like a better idea. It'll give Lee a chance to be the only…" he paused. Something about the idea of another man getting to be a father figure to his boys, started to bother him. He realized he had given up being a full-time father to Phillip and Jamie when he took the job at the E.A.O., and then, when he met and married Carrie, he knew that the four of them would never be a regular family. There was, however, something about the boys having another man to go to with their problems that made him jealous.

"Joe?" Amanda had seen his eyes grow distant. She had a feeling he was thinking about losing his place with the boys. "Lee has no intention of trying to replace you…he's still trying to get to know them himself."  
  
Joe shook his head. "I know that, Amanda. Something tells me that Lee Stetson is trying to adjust to a lot of things. I guess I was just realizing that I'm not always going be the only man in the boy's lives. What I was trying to say was that I think it would be very good for Lee and the boys, if he were the only father figure at Thanksgiving dinner this year. It might be a good chance for you to feel like you're part of a normal family, at least for one day."

A tear came to Amanda's eye. "Oh, Joe," her voice was full of emotion. "I think that's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time." She rose from her seat, walked over, bent down and hugged him. "Thank you. I love you."

Joe was a bit taken back, but he returned the embrace. "I love you, too, Amanda. I'm glad that you and I have managed to remain friends through all of the changes in our lives." He smiled as an odd sense of peace came over him. Maybe it was time that he started treating Amanda as a friend, and not like his ex-wife. "I'm glad that we've both been able to find that true happiness in our lives. I really am happy for you Amanda."

A tear came to her eye. "Thank you, Joe," Amanda hugged him again. Ending the embrace, she stood, wiped the moisture from her eye, and returned to her seat. "And I couldn't agree with you more." Raising her water glass, she smiled. "To friendship, love, and life long partnerships."

Joe laughed. Picking up his own water glass, he touched it to hers. "To family."

****

The End


End file.
